


The Light That You Give Me Will Everglow

by captain_bucky_writesaswell



Category: La Reina del Sur (TV), Queen of the South
Genre: F/M, soft, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 14:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15865797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_bucky_writesaswell/pseuds/captain_bucky_writesaswell
Summary: "It was getting pretty late, and Teresa was in a bad mood; some mishaps with a shipment a couple of days ago had been stressing her out, and James could see that she desperately needed a break for a while. But she wasn’t in the mood to leave the house."





	The Light That You Give Me Will Everglow

**Author's Note:**

> I was emotional and happy when I wrote this... and now i'm a wreck (blame 3x11)  
> enjoy!  
> xxx

 

It was getting pretty late, and Teresa was in a bad mood; some mishaps with a shipment a couple of days ago had been stressing her out, and James could see that she desperately needed a break for a while. But she wasn’t in the mood to leave the house.

“Put some shoes on” James says as he waltzes into the living room where she was sitting, perched on the edge of the sofa, leaning over her laptop. “James I’ve got to sort this out” she says with a sigh as she gestures to the glaring screen illuminating her face. It was all business, all of the time these days for her.“That can wait, this can’t”. She gives him a sidewards glance before proceeding to close the laptop, placing it on the coffee table. She’s reluctant to leave but James promises her that it’ll be worth it.

James had followed her to the end of her hallway to make sure she didn’t just disappear and flop down onto her bed. A few moments later Teresa emerged from her room, a pair of dark slip-on pumps in her hand. She’d completely forgotten what day it was. Questioning him why they are going out so late as she follows him through the halls of the house to his car. Somehow she’d managed to slide on the pumps whilst they were moving through the house. He hadn’t asked her to dress up, she stayed how she already was, just in comfy jeans, a long-sleeve top and a light jacket. He’s in a similar attire… but lets be honest, this guy looks good in whatever he wears.

Teresa can’t even begin to think where they’re going. She’d noticed how he’d slyly dodged the question when she asked about their reason for leaving. If there was a problem at the winery or with her product, _she_ would have been called, not James.  So where else could they be going?

They drove for half an hour, sitting in a comfortable silence with interspersed sniffs from James and a few yawns from Teresa, a chilled out radio mix playing quietly in the background. She’s so tired. He kept one eye on her the entire way to make sure she was still coherent for when they arrived to their destination.

 

James pulled up the car by the side of an old-ish, quiet road, manoeuvring it a couple of yards into the low cut grass, out of the way from any other potential passers by. Its dark out, and there’s nothing around. James got out of the car only a few seconds after cutting the engine. She watched him, confused. Was there something wrong with the car that she hadn’t noticed? Did he need to spring a leak?

He goes around to her door and opens it for her. She thought chivalry was dead but he’s always been a gentleman to her; “ma’m” he says, a hint of sarcasm in his voice, as he gestures his unused arm out to the side, signalling for her to get out.

She looks round as he shuts the door behind her. The land is flat, and there’s nothing around except for the road and a few dim, worn-out streetlights dotted down the side. James had parked a good distance away from any of them, so they were still somewhat in the dark. There’s also a faintly visible line of tall trees, probably about a mile away from where they are parked, looking small in the distance.

“What are we doing here? There’s nothing?” she stands with her arms folded across her body by the wing mirror of her door. James had moved forward and hopped onto the hood of his truck, using the flashlight on his phone to guide his way, and then pointing it back around for Teresa to follow.

“Just, come on” he gestures with his head for her to follow to where he’s sitting.

His car is large, so he holds out a hand for teresa as she tries to hop onto the hood, using the car’s bumper as a step. She lands with a small ‘thud’ next to James, and in his mind he’s praying that there was no button or stud on the back of her jeans… nobody scratches his baby… not even Teresa Mendoza,

He’s trying to be coy about what’s going to happen. Avoiding looking her in the eye because he knows that once he does, he would give in. Teresa repeats herself “James, what are we doing?”, her voice sounds tired and her eyes are dulling. James angles his body slightly to face her and gently brushes a loose strand of hair away from her face to behind her ear. “You’ll see, just-” he points out to the horizon where the line of trees are “-keep looking that way”, nodding in that direction. She sighs but follows his instruction.

Both of them are waiting, looking out towards the trees, but nothing’s happening. They sit and wait in an ever growing awkward silence for about two minutes, James checking his phone every few seconds to see the time. Teresa was slouched and picking at the nails of her thumbs. She lets out a deep sigh, turning her face to him once again “James-”

Whatever she was going to say would have to wait, as she’s interrupted by a quick orange light bursting up into the sky from behind the tree line, making her head spin around and her jaw drop open a little. James now had a fairly decent sized smile on his face. He had been planning all day to take her to see a firework show as a surprise, something to take her mind off of everything work related, it _was_ bonfire night after all, which she had clearly forgotten existed.

Teresa looks like a small child in a candy store, her eyes immediately lighting up as colourful fireworks dance up and across the sky. As the time starts to pass, more and more fireworks are shot into the air, making the sky even brighter and more vibrant each time. They can hear faint music being played in time to the illuminations, and every time a big one burst out, they swore they could hear the cheering of a crowd. The sky is beautiful. But he’d rather look at her.

His eyes stay soft on her features. He can see the reflections of the sparkles dancing in her eyes, his whole body is relaxed. Like all of the tension just dissipated when he saw how happy she was.

Teresa reaches down to interlock her fingers into his, like instinct, never once taking her eyes off of the dazzling sky. James smiles to himself as his plan is working perfectly, their hands rested atop his knee.

“How did you plan this?” she turns her head to look at him, a toothy grin across her face. “Its bonfire night” he says, his eyebrows scrunching down a little, reminding her of the occasion. “I didn’t think you’d want to be surrounded by strangers in a crowd and with all of the noise, so I found a fireworks show that was near enough to a good, quiet area for us to sit alone and still see the lights.”

“Thank you James” she half whispers to him, her voice full of gratitude and sincerity. He nods his ‘you’re welcome’ to her while the light show continues out in front of them.

He unlocks their fingers and jumps down from the hood, “Wait there” he says, holding his index fingers up to her as stop signs. He jogs his way around to the trunk of his SUV and pulls out a flask of warm apple cider and some toffee covered snacks he bought earlier, before jogging back around to her, the gentle coldness of the air getting to him a little.

She lets out a couple of small laughs as she sees what he’s got in his hands. He jokingly replies to this with “Well, if you don’t want them-” and begins to turn away - “no-no-no-no-no-no-no!” Teresa begs as she leans forward to try and grab the snacks from his hand. She wasn’t too much of a fan of the apple cider, but the toffee covered sweets she would accept any day. “Thank you” she grins as she prizes them from his hands.

He jumps back onto the hood of the truck, sipping from the flask and slipping his spare arm loosely around her waist. They sit like this for twenty minutes until the show is over.

 

Teresa lets out a disappointed breath at the ending of the fireworks, looking down into the empty wrappers she’d gathered on her lap. She knew that they probably wouldn’t get another chance to be like this for a while. The sky had grown even darker than before, and the streetlights seemed to be having more of an effect.

Teresa hears a quiet “You alright?” from her side, and brings her face up to look at him once more.

“How did you know I like fireworks?” she asks, her voice beginning to grow tired again as the sugar from the candy wears off, and the feeling of it being not too far away from midnight kicks in. The attention of his eyes drops a little from her face as he replies “I just knew”, then bringing his eyes back up to meet hers. The corners of her lips turn up at this remark, and it's only a moment before she leans in to kiss him. How did he ever grow to become so tender with her? After everything she’s put him through, she’s still his sweetheart. Its slow and passionate, full of need and desperation. He sighs as they bring their foreheads to touch, their noses rubbing together slightly.

James slides down from the car and holds out his hands to help her down, guiding her back into her seat. He comes back around to pick up the flask and fallen trash, putting them into his trunk, he’ll deal with it tomorrow. He'd grabbed a small but thick grey blanket from the trunk, wrapping it over Teresa after he got into the driver’s seat. He watched her as she melted into it, and then into the padding of the seat, knowing for sure that she would fall asleep there, like she has done many times before.

 

James gently opened her door and unbuckled her seatbelt, moving the blanket aside and scooping her into his arms, she was so tiny when he held her. Pote had noticed his car pull onto the driveway, and was already waiting with the door open for James to carry her inside the house.

“How was it?” Pote whispers to him as he goes to carry her up the stairs. James pauses for a second to reply, smiling to himself before saying: “really nice, I’ll see you in the morning”. They share an understanding nod with one another and Pote checks the grounds once more before retreating to his room.

James had made it to the hallway with the doors to both of their rooms before facing a dilemma, should he put her in her room and then stay with her? Would this seem like he was an uninvited guest? Or should he take her to his room and let her sleep in there? But James being James, he didn’t want to seem too forward or overstep his boundaries. They were together but he would never just invite himself into bed next to an already sleeping woman, he has more respect for their feelings than that, more than most men.

He just about managed to open teresa’s door with his pinky finger, being careful not to drop her. She was still curled up in a ball in his arms. He carried her in and placed her down on the edge of her bed, slipping off her shoes and peeling her jacket off of her too, before pulling back her covers and placing her underneath them.

He’d nearly done covering her up as he went to turn to leave, when he felt a small hand reach up to hold onto his wrist- “Don't go” a barely audible Teresa whispers her plea. James’ heart melts deep into his chest and he gives her a small smile. Its dark in her room and she probably didn’t even see it, but she knew it was there. He took of his shoes and jacket and placed them by the chair in the corner, quietly closing her bedroom door, before sliding in next to Teresa. She shuffles over to let him in and proceeds to wrap an arm over his stomach, resting her head on his chest. He readjusts his pillow and his positioning before placing a final kiss on top of her head.

“Thank you, for everything.”

“You’re welcome. Goodnight, Teresa” he whispers softly to her, before letting himself drift off into the land of sleep, with Teresa by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought we needed some fluffiness after what we witnessed in 3x11.  
> This idea came from teresa's hallucination in 3x10


End file.
